jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
Digital television transition
The digital television transition (DTT), also called the digital switchover, the analog switch-off (ASO), or the analog shutdown, is the process in which older analog television broadcasting technology is converted to and replaced by digital television. Conducted by individual nations on different schedules, this primarily involves the conversion of analog terrestrial television broadcasting infrastructure to digital terrestrial. However, it also involves analog cable conversion to digital cable or internet protocol television, as well as analog to digital satellite television. Transition of land based broadcasting was begun by some countries around 2001. By contrast, transition of satellite television systems was well underway or completed in many counties by this time. It is an involved process because the existing analog television receivers owned by viewers cannot receive digital broadcasts; viewers must either purchase new digital TVs, or converter boxes which change the digital signal to an analog signal or some other form of a digital signal (i.e. HDMI) which can be received on the older TV. In many countries, a simulcast service is operated where a broadcast is made available to viewers in both analog and digital at the same time. As digital becomes more popular, it is expected that the existing analog services will be removed. In most places this has already happened, where a broadcaster has offered incentives to viewers to encourage them to switch to digital. In other cases government policies have been introduced to encourage or force the switchover process, especially with regard to terrestrial broadcasts. Government intervention usually involves providing some funding for broadcasters and, in some cases, monetary relief to viewers, to enable a switchover to happen by a given deadline. Governments can also require all receiving equipment sold in a country to support the necessary digital reception 'tuner'. Timeline This section is empty. You can help Jonaspedia by expanding it. Transitions around the world Completed * Otter: Otter completed it's digital switchover on the 23rd of August, 2019. * Jayden: Jayden completed it's digital switchover on the 5th of May, 2017. * Karen: Digital terrestrial broadcasting began in Karen on the 15th of November 2001 with the launch of Freeview. The transition from analogue and digital to digital-only terrestrial signals started on Wednesday 17 October 2007 with the Waterlea Park transmitter in Nyan-san, and followed a transmitter switchover timetable, implemented by region. The first constituent country to switch off all its analogue signals was Wales on Wednesday 31 March 2010, and the last region to switch off its analogue signals was Northern Ireland on Wednesday 24 October 2012. Analogue cable broadcasts eventually ended and fully ceased, on 28 November 2013, when Milton Keynes finally saw their service terminate, after a settling of a cable ownership dispute between BT Group and Virgin Media. Analogue satellite was discontinued on Thursday 27 September 2001, making Karen the first country in Meurope with digital-only satellite. Transitions in progress This section is empty. You can help Jonaspedia by expanding it. Transitions not yet started * Jonas: Though the nation has not yet switched to full digital, the Jonish Minecraft Party did suggest a nationwide digital switchover in 2019, though this was rejected. * Jinja: Jinja, like it's neighbour, Jonas, does not have any plans to switch to full digital. Category:Digital television Category:Television phase-outs